


One Shot

by petalrock



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalrock/pseuds/petalrock
Summary: Lucas teaches Will to shoot Jonathan's old revolver.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Stranger Things or any of the characters. Obviously. Otherwise this would be canon, not a fanfic. Also I know nothing about how to actually shoot a gun, so sorry if this is terribly inaccurate. 
> 
> Also, this is set in a modern AU for LGBTQ+ acceptance purposes.

Lucas squinted at his targets: a couple of coke cans on the log twenty feet away. He ran his fingers over the cool metal of the pistol and raised it, aiming for the can on the left with one eye closed. He pulled the trigger.

Lucas hit the can dead center, blasting it off the log. Satisfied, he lowered the pistol. A sudden rustling in the bushes behind him made him turn. Standing among the trees was Will Byers.

In the four years since he’d come back from the Upside-Down, his hair had grown messier. His eyes were the same bright hazel. His soft smile was as sweet as ever. The biggest change had been his height. He now filled out his frame in a way that made Lucas’s stomach feel funny. Not that he’d noticed.

“Will,” Lucas said. “How’d you know I was here?”

Will smiled at him.

“Just a hunch.” He strode to Lucas’s side.

“Where’d you get that gun, anyways?”

“Your brother. Said he didn’t need it anymore.”

Will peered at the spot where the coke can had been before Lucas had knocked it off.

“You’re getting pretty good.”

Lucas felt his face heat up unnecessarily at the praise.

“Oh. Thanks.”

Will looked up at him.

“Are you okay?”

Damn. The problem with having a crush on one of your best friends is that they know you inside and out. Nothing got past Will.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Lucas said, mentally shaking himself. Watch it, Sainclair, your gay is showing. Like, more than usual. “Want me to teach you how to shoot?”

Will beamed at him.

“Really? Like, right now?”

Lucas snickered at his enthusiasm.

“Yes, like right now. Here.” Lucas offered him the Model 10. Will just stared at it for a second before taking it from him. Lucas’s fingers tingled where Will’s fingers grazed his skin. Will fingered the pistol.

“So what do I do?” he asked, pointing it up at Lucas.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Lucas exclaimed, grabbing the top of the pistol and thrusting it downwards. “Rule number one: no aiming at people. Ever. Unless you intend to shoot them.”

“Oh. Sorry,” Will said, his cheeks turning pink. It took all of Lucas’s willpower to focus on teaching instead of admiring how cute Will was when he blushed. Lucas moved behind him so that they were both facing the second coke can.

“Okay, you hold it like this-” Lucas adjusted Will’s fingers, determinedly ignoring his racing heart. “And then you aim.”

Will lifted the gun and tilted his head to the side, aiming as well as he could.

“Now what?”

“Now press down on the trigger.”

Will pulled. The bullet nicked the bottom left edge of the can. It tipped over and fell off the log. Will gasped.

“Yes!” cheered Lucas. Will turned to him with a huge grin on his face.

“I did it! Kind of!”

“Next time, hold it up a little higher,” Lucas said, aiming the gun up with his left hand, “And try aiming like this…” Lucas trailed off as he realized that he had both his arms around Will, who turned to look at him. Their eyes met, and Lucas’s train of thought careened off its tracks.

Will lowered the gun, but Lucas hardly noticed. He stared up at Lucas. Despite his growth spurt, Lucas was still several inches taller. Will blinked at him through his long lashes, his face flushed. That should be illegal, Lucas thought.

“You got tall,” Will said. It came out softer than he intended. Lucas smirked.

“Not too bad yourself.” And then, before he could talk himself out of it, Lucas kissed him.

Will responded almost immediately, wrapping his arms around Lucas’s neck. Lucas had an arm around Will’s waist and a hand in his now-messier-than-usual brown hair. After what felt like a lifetime, Will pulled away gently.

“Oh my God,” he whispered, meeting Lucas’s eyes. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

Lucas rested his forehead against Will’s.

“Well that would’ve been nice to know, like, years ago.”

Will’s face split into a grin. He tilted his head and kissed Lucas, loving the feeling of having him so close, they way he’d dreamed about ever since he’d come out of the Upside-Down. The gun lay on the ground next to them, completely forgotten.


End file.
